


Torbjörn's Wacky Wednesday

by basicbaka



Series: Torb's Terrific Week [3]
Category: Fairly OddParents, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Bondage, Branding, Daddy Kink, Food Sex, I'm sorry this is really terrible, Kinda, M/M, Master/Slave, Murder, Orgy, does fucking an M&M count??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 03:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12224706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basicbaka/pseuds/basicbaka
Summary: Oh the deprived, nasty things our good ol' Torb will do to provide for his family.A story of love and loss.





	Torbjörn's Wacky Wednesday

Torbjörn looked at the message scrawled across his computer screen, it's white glow giving his skin a washed out, ghastly appearance in the otherwise dark room. He took a sip of warm Dr. Pepper out of his novelty turret shaped mug/sex toy and read the message again.

> _turretXXfukr69,_
> 
> _Hey sexy thang, meet me tomorrow, at the Dimmadome if you’re looking for a good time. Your bio said you’re cool with threesomes and foodplay, so be prepared for that and more. I’ll pay $7.50/hr, that’s nonnegotiable._
> 
> _I can’t wait to get a piece of your juicy ass. ;)_
> 
> _-bigdaddydoug_

Torbjörn couldn’t believe that he had gotten a response so quickly. He had only posted on the forum yesterday, and he already had a job. And he was making more than minimum wage, which was a plus!

He turned around to look at his smokin’ hot wife, asleep in bed. He felt horrible for doing this to her, but it was the only way. After Overwatch disbanded, he struggled to provide for his wife and 420 kids. He had a day job working as a clown at kid’s birthday parties, but that wasn’t paying well enough. He tried pawning off his old Overwatch memorabilia but the only people who wanted them were scat fetishists, since most of his stuff was covered in feces. He got so desperate that he even tried selling his beloved turrets, but they were worn out and covered with cum from all his fuck sessions with them. Things were so dire that he turned to selling his most valuable asset: his body. 

Torbjörn stayed up all night preparing for the job. He waxed every part of his body, save for his beard, and used the hair to knit a G-string. The last thing he did before going to bed was do some squats so his ass would look amazing tomorrow. 

………….

Torbjörn knocked on the door of the Dimmadome, a massive building made of white marble. Torbjörn was so impressed by the architecture that he got a hard on. 

He only had to wait a moment before the butler came and silently ushered him in, not making eye contact. Not because he knew about the depravity that was about to unfold, just because Torbjörn is super ugly. He led Torbjörn to the elevator and pressed floor 69, which was labeled sex dungeon. The elevator moved very slowly, so slowly that the song September by Earth, Wind and Fire played twice. 

After what felt like an eternity, the elevator arrived and Torbjörn stepped out nervously. As the elevator doors shut, Torbjörn started to panic. This was his first time as a sex slave after all. But he was instantly soothed by a rich velvety voice with a Southern accent from across the room. 

“Hey there kitten. Daddy’s been waiting for you.”

Across the dark room was a man sitting in a massive armchair in front of a fire. He was wearing a leather thong and harness underneath a crisp white suit with the jacket open. He had a ten-gallon hat that was so tall it looked like it went on forever. In his hands was a leather riding crop that he was slapping lightly against his palm. 

At the sight of this angel of a man Torbjörn’s nipples became so hard that they ripped holes through his shirt. 

“That’s what I like to see. Now be a good boy and come over here and undress for daddy Doug.” 

Torbjörn did as his master asked, only to have Doug Dimmadome, Owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome slap him hard across the face with the crop when he got close. 

“You’re supposed to say ‘Yes, master.’ when I tell you to do things.” 

“Yës måstër.” Torbjörn mewled, his words garbled since he was drooling so much. 

Torbjörn did the sexy strip tease routine that he had made especially for this moment. It was similar to his dance emote only that there was more dick wind milling and ass clapping involved. 

“Yeah, that’s the stuff. Who’s a little slut?” Doug Dimmadome said as he rubbed his massive bulge through his leather thong.

“Ì am, måstër. I’m yoǘr little Swedish Slǘt.” Torbjörn cooed lovingly.

“Good. Now I want you to meet another friend of mine.” Doug Dimmadome pressed a button and a light turned on across the room to reveal a circular creature suspended from the ceiling, thick ropes cutting through his candy shell. 

“This is Red M&M. You and he are gonna play together while daddy watches.”

“Thank you, måstër.” Torbjörn said lustfully. 

Doug took out a machete and threw it skillfully across the room, cutting through the ropes that held Red with ease. The M&M fell to the ground with a thud, then began crawling sexily toward Torbjörn, leaving a trail of chocolate and candy coating in his wake. 

_Whoa, this guy’s a pro._ Torbjörn thought admiringly. 

Red used his teeth to pull of Torbjörn’s hair G-string and gobbled it up in one bite. Then he slowly ran his tongue up his baby smooth torso. Torbjörn moaned loudly and got an erection so powerful it almost knocked Red off his feet. Red silenced him by shoving his tongue in his mouth, and started tweaking his nipples. Torbjörn pulled the M&M close and fondled him all over until his candy coating had worn away and had stained Torbjörn’s sweaty hands. 

“Torb, get on your hands and knees.” Doug Dimmadome ordered. 

Torbjörn did as he was commanded, and arched his back really hard so his ass looked good. He didn’t want those squats to go unnoticed. 

A shiver went up his spine as he felt Red’s tongue tease his puckering asshole. Red buried his face in Torbjörn’s and went to town. All the while he spanked Torbjörn until the soft skin of his butt turned purple and sore. By the time he was done Torbjörn had nutted so many times that they were up to their knees in cum. Both of them collapsed into the puddle, tired and panting. 

‘That was a mighty fine show you two put on.” Doug Dimmadome said as he gave a round of applause. “I’ll give you a moment to rest up while I get a little something ready.”

Doug Dimmadome, Owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome walked out of the room. Torbjörn and Red picked themselves up, still basking in the afterglow. They could barely separate themselves from each other, gently caressing and kissing each other as they waited. Torbjörn hadn’t felt this way since he had built his first turret. He knew he was in love with Red. 

“So, what do you do for a living?” Red asked him as they settled down on a couch and started spooning. 

“Build turrets… and fuck them occasionally.” Torbjörn replied. 

“Really?! I’ve always wanted to do that. Maybe after this we could, y’know, meet up and do it together, or something…” The Red M&M said expectantly. 

“Of course. I - I always love hanging out with a fellow turret fucker. Are you a member of the guild? You definitely should join if you’re not. There are some quality people - and turrets -there.”

Torbjörn had tried to say, ‘I love you” but he hadn’t been able to get the words out. 

“I’m not. I’ll definitely do that when I get home.” Red said, resting his head on Torbjörn’s chest.  
Just then they heard Doug Dimmadome come back into the room. He had removed his suit and was only wearing the leather thong. He was holding something behind his back. 

“Now Red, turn around on the couch like I’m gonna raw you from behind.”

“Are you, master?” Red teased. 

“You’ll see, baby. Now Torby come over here and stand next to me.”

Or course Torbjörn did as he was told. He still couldn’t tell what Doug had behind his back. 

“Now, brace yourself babe.” Doug Dimmadome said. He pulled out a red-hot cattle brand from behind his back and shoved it against Red M&M’s shell. Red shrieked as the hot iron touched him. He tried to escape but Doug Dimmadome managed to subdue him. Torbjörn’s legs gave out as he watched the love of his life melt away in a horrific, chocolatey mess. Torbjörn was still in shock by the time it was over, a scream caught in his throat. He looked up at Doug Dimmadome’s face with teary eyes and saw his mouth was twisted into a sadistic grin. 

“What’s this? Don’t tell me you actually cared about him.” Doug Dimmadome’s voice was cold like ice. It sent shivers down Torbjörn’s spine. 

“He was the love of my life! And I never got to tell him that!” Torbjörn wailed as he threw himself into the puddle of chocolate that used to be his lover. Torbjörn couldn’t stop the tears and sobbed uncontrollably on the ground. 

Behind him he heard a zipper unzipping. He whirled around to find Doug Dimmadome undoing the fly of his leather thong, his dick flying out like a spring extending. It was so long that it went halfway across the room. It wasn’t as big as his hat but it was still quite the sight to behold. 

“What! No! You just killed my lover!” Torbjörn screamed. 

“Shut up, bitch. You still want to get paid, right? If you don’t do this not only will I not pay you but I’ll send videos of our little encounter to your wife. You wouldn’t want that would you.

Torbjörn said nothing, resigning himself to his fate. Doug Dimmadome didn’t seem to care and started rubbing the melted chocolate on his dick like lube. He pushed Torbjörn onto his hands and knees and started rubbing more chocolate on Torbjörn’s asshole. 

Doug Dimmadome grunted as he roughly shoved his ultra-long cock up Torbjörn’s butt. Torbjörn cried out as he felt Doug Dimmadome’s cock shove inside of him. The breath left his lungs as Doug Dimmadome showed his donger farther and farther up his gastrointestinal tract. He choked as the massive dick went up his throat and out his mouth. Torbjörn was kinda turned on by it since he’s a freak and came instantly. Doug Dimmadome came too, getting it all over Torbjörn’s face and beard, his semen mixed with chocolate and stomach acid. Doug roughly pulled his dick out of Torbjörn. He walked over to his armchair and pulled out a stack of cash, which he promptly threw at Torbjörn’s sweaty, sticky body. 

“Now. Get the fuck out of my Dimmadome.” Doug Dimmadome, Owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadone said and walked out of the room.

Torbjörn pathetically picked up the bills out of the mess on the floor and dressed himself quickly. 

_Honestly, not a bad first job._ Torbjörn thought as he walked out of the Dimmadome.

…..

“I did my part. Now it’s your turn to pay up.” Doug Dimmadome said to a pair of shadowed figures across the room. 

“Tch. Fine.” The one on the right said as he stepped out of the shadows. He was dressed in a long dark coat and a skull mask. Reaper pulled out a suitcase filled with money and handed it to Doug Dimmadome. 

“It better all be there.”

“It is.” The other person said in a French accent as she stepped out of the shadows. Widowmaker’s face was twisted into an evil grin. “You mentally scarred him?”

“Of course.” Doug Dimmadome replied. 

“Good. Now we can move on to Phase Two.” Reaper said as lightning flashed outside the window.


End file.
